


百分之五十

by IchbinMusik



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinMusik/pseuds/IchbinMusik





	百分之五十

讲道理，Carlyle也不知道为什么在当初会那么轻易就接过Barnum伸出的橄榄枝。

那家伙像是匹狡猾又老练的狼——Philip打一开始就看出来了——凭借好口才和小聪明成了纽约有名的“诈骗师”。

Carlyle好歹是在上流社会混得如鱼得水的贵族公子哥儿，他有个再好不过的未来，倘若像先前那样循规蹈矩的继续下去，不出五年，他就会拥有大多人想要拥有的一切了——漂亮的妻子，气派的宅子，顶好的名声，说不定还能有个可爱的孩子。

Philip摸了摸手杖，哦，他不后悔，当然不。

他不愿意把自己的一辈子圈在鸟笼里头，这事儿是在遇见P.T.之后他才真正发觉的。流着奶与蜜与冰镇香槟的上流生活把他捆住，勒紧，然后再弄伤，最后在无形中将他的身体和心智切割得七零八落。  
Carlyle没发觉这些，直到——

直到他遇到了那个自由的灵魂，P.T. Barnum.。

这是Barnum退休的第四天。

必须承认，没了Barnum的马戏团就像是没了奶油的蛋糕。Philip不知道少了什么，就算台下的鲜花与掌声将他淹没，他依旧感到无所适从。

“请告诉大家Barnum马戏团的表演有多精彩，如果你最近没来过Barnum马戏团，那你就是没有来过，这里每天都有新的表演！”

Philip脱帽，鞠躬，致意，等观众们纷纷带着笑容离场，他然后抹开额前汗湿的头发，正打算要回会后台将一切打点一番。

“It’s a great show, Philip dear.” 

Barnum的声音让他心跳漏了一拍。

“P.T.！”小团长连手杖都没握紧，落在台中央溅起几粒沙子。

“I … You… I thought …I thought you…you retired.”

“I tried, Philip, for 4 days.”

他的导师，他的雇主，他的P.T.从观众席上站起来，走向他。

“But I failed. I just couldn’t, Don’t forget you are my 50 percent.”

“不要忘记你是我的百分之五十。”

FIN.


End file.
